Klunk the Tortoise
Klunk the Tortoise is one of the three members of Team Steam along with Steam the Hedgehog and Craig the Robin. Although he may have a very rough exterior, he has a super soft side and cares for his friends and anyone who is in any type of trouble. He always uses hand to hand combat for most situations, and serves as Steam's mentor. His Past Klunk has no memory of who is parents are, and had no one to raise him. He lived in Steam Zone for his entire life, and was raised in the streets. When he reached the age of 21, he joined up with a local gear factory, and was given the name Klunk, due to the fact that he kept dropping gears and that's the sound that it made. He was well liked by his fellow co-workers because he never made a fuss about anything and never complained. He was always a tough person, due to the fact that he was raised on the streets, but that all changed. When he was loading a crate with gears, he saw something in the ccorner of his eye. It was a small rose growing out of the ground. This was a rare because the Steam Zone has no plant life what-so-ever. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, so he took the flower and kept it for himself. That's when his soft side developed within him. And for once in his life, he felt happy. But that was all about to change. When Dr. Eggman invaded Steam Zone, he was one of the few that escaped from Eggman's grasp. He was enslaved and was forced to work in the engine room of Eggman Land. He knew he had to escape, and that's exactly what he did. Using his brute strength, he forced his way out of Eggman Land and retreated to the outskirts of Steam Zone along with his childhood friend Steam the Hedgehog. He managed to save the rose while he was escaping and he placed the small rose in a glass case and hid it in a crate. Everything that he had worked for was lost all thanks to Dr. Eggman. He wanted revenge on the doctor, and Steam was the one to help him get that revenge. Together they formed Team Steam, a group of rebel's that will fight to save Steam Zone and to defeat Dr. Eggman. In its early stages, they accepted Craig the Robin in thier ranks. Klunk took a liking to Craig, and became a big brother role for the young bird. Abilities Klunk is the muscle behind Team Steam and can break anything that stands in his way. Even though he is a tortoise, he can run really fast, but not as fast as Craig the Robin and Steam the Hedgehog. He can detach his shell of his back and he can throw it to attack enemies. His shell can also be used as a shield. His Allies This is a list of his allies in Sonic and the Steam Zone Chronicles Steam the Hedgehog (Childhood friend and Sworn Brother) Craig the Robin ("Little Brother" and Sworn Brother) Jillian the Rabbit (Close Friend) Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Miles "Tails" Prower (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Knuckles the Echidna (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Amy Rose (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Cream the Rabbit (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Rouge the Bat (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Espio the Chameleon (Ally in the battle Dr. Eggman) Charmy Bee (Ally in the battle Dr. Eggman) Vector the Crocodile (Friendly Rival and Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Silver the Hedgehog (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Blaze the Cat (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) Marine the Raccoon (Ally in the battle against Dr. Eggman) His Enemies This is a list of Klunk's enemies in Sonic and the Steam Zone Chronicles Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Head Honcho of the Eggman Empire) Clyde the Iguana (Ex Ruler of the Steam Zone. Now works for Dr. Eggman) Larry the Pig (Clyde's assistant. He also works for Dr. Eggman) Metal Sonic (A creation built by Dr. Eggman) Nack the Weasel (Hired by Dr. Eggman to defeat Team Steam) Bean the Duck (Hired by Dr. Eggman to defeat Team Steam) Bark the Polarbear (Hired by Dr. Eggman to defeat Team Steam) His Looks Klunk the Tortoise is a big fellow. He wears a small Bowlers hat with a pair of goggles. He also wears white gloves and Black/Grey shoes. He wears a dark green and grey stripped vest with a straight black tie. Since he worked in a gear factory, he has copper shoulder pads. He is the only member of Team Steam to also some facial hair. He has some side burns on his face. Other Information Klunk the Tortoise is 25 years old His theme song is "Blood, Sweat, and Tears" ''by ''The Cog is Dead Klunk forms a friendly rival with Vector the Crocodile Klunk has a personal grudge against Clyde the Iguana for helping Dr. Eggman He is the Power member of Team Steam During the battle of Steam Zone, Klunk fights more than 10 dozen of Clyde's Steam Powered Robots while defending Cream and Marine from harm. Category:Males Category:Turtles